(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention includes a golf bag, particularly to the golf bag structured such that a support member is unfolded corresponding to the inclination of the lower body resting on the ground.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a golf bag is for carrying or safe-keeping a plurality of golf clubs.
The golf bags may be divided into two types according to a support method thereof:
The first type is a golf bag wherein the bottom face thereof is supported by the ground surface while the same is in an upright position; and PA1 The second type is a golf bag wherein the bottom face thereof is supported by the ground surface while the same is in an inclined position. PA1 an upper body with a cylindrical structure; PA1 a frame mounted in an upper body for maintaining a configuration of the golf bag despite an external force from or a weight of the golf-clubs collected inside the upper body; PA1 a lower body mounted in the lower portion of the upper body for being a bottom portion of the golf bag encircling the lower portion of the upper body; PA1 more-than-one hinge members in hinged connection with an upper fixed member that is fixed on the upper body; PA1 support members connected to the free ends of the hinge member for supporting the golf bag at a predetermined angle when unfolded corresponding to a slant of the upper body; PA1 a means wherein concerning the above support members, the support members are folded when the lower body is off the ground surface, and the same is unfolded when the lower body is on the ground surface.
With the golf bag of the second type, the cylindrical body of the conventional golf bag, shown in FIG. 17. and FIG. 18. is structured such that the upper and lower portions thereof are opened.
In the upper portion of the upper body 101 is mounted an upper plate 103 whereto a hinge assembly 107 mounted in an aspect of the upper portion is rotatably hinged, and a bottom plate 105 is mounted in a lower portion of the upper body.
A support leg 109 for supporting the upper body 101 when unfolded corresponding to a slant of the upper body 101 is fixed to the hinge assembly 107.
An elastic link member 111 for rotating the hinge assembly 107 when pushed upward corresponding to a slant of the upper body 101 is coupled to the upper body, and a pressing member 113 for pushing up the link 111 corresponding to a slant of the upper body is mounted in one aspect of the bottom plate 115.
The link 111 is pushed up by a pressing power imposed thereon when the pressing member 113 contacts the ground surface according to a slant of the upper plate 103, and here the upper body 101 is tilted on the pressing member 113.
The support leg 109 is unfolded when the linear movement of the elastic link 111 turns into a rotation movement of the hinge assembly 107 and thus, the unfolded support leg 109 supports the main body 101.
A conventional golf bag, wherein the pressing member is coupled thereon either by mounting the same to one aspect of the bottom plate or with other fixing apparatus, is structured such that the bottom plate has a prominent configuration, with the result that problems arise such as increased assembly processing steps, a poor product design, increased manufacturing cost, and frequent product defects.